


Кольца

by minty_mix



Series: Зимняя Фандомная Битва 2019: WTF Slash 2019: драбблы R-NC-17 [3]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Fingerfucking, Incest, M/M, Parent/Child Incest, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-29 08:49:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17804885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minty_mix/pseuds/minty_mix
Summary: Леголас бы с радостью слушал отца, но отвести взгляд от его рук кажется невозможным.





	Кольца

Вокруг никого нет, Трандуил отпустил даже стражу, и Леголас бы с радостью слушал отца, но отвести взгляд от его рук кажется невозможным. Он уже даже не помнит, в чем суть их перепалки. Все его внимание привлекают жесты, которыми он что-то показывает, пальцы, увешанные массивными дорогими перстнями, и сами перстни, сияющие в свете ламп. 

Ему отчаянно хочется опуститься на колени и обхватить губами только подушечку, втянуть палец в рот и почувствовать губами краешек перстня, тёплый изгиб металла, хитросплетение линий и холод драгоценного камня. А потом поднять глаза, встретиться взглядом с отцом и, не отворачиваясь, проделать все то же самое с другими пальцами. И напоследок коротко лизнуть самый центр ладони, чтобы окончательно свести отца с ума.

Леголас качает головой, отгоняя непрошенные мысли.

— Ты меня совсем не слушаешь. — Движение не остаётся незамеченным, и Трандуил хмурится, очевидно обеспокоенный его невнимательностью. — Какой толк в том, что я тебе говорю?

Леголас даже не спорит: нет смысла, ведь, если тот спросит, он не сможет повторить ни слова. 

— Прости, отец. — Получается совсем неискренне, потому что Трандуил откидывается на спинку своего трона и ведёт рукой, поправляя волосы — ещё одна вещь, от которой трудно отвести взгляд, — и Леголас отвлекается вновь. 

— Тебе не жаль, — и это даже не вопрос. 

Леголас кивает. Трандуил лжи не любит, а испытывать терпение отца хочется совсем иначе.

И поэтому он все таки опускается на колени, лбом касаясь ноги Трандуила, и прижимает его руку костяшками к своим губам. 

Трандуил задумчиво выгибает бровь, наблюдая за Леголасом. Он не задаёт вопросов и не просит объяснений, только чуть наклоняется и, подцепив подбородок Леголаса пальцами, заставляет поднять голову.

— Ты чего-то хочешь? — спрашивает так, будто совсем не догадывается. Леголас знает, что это не так, знает, что все его замыслы написаны у него на лице, но если отец решил вести такую игру — что ж, он принимает правила.

— Да, отец, — покорно отвечает Леголас. Он целует каждый палец, скользит языком между ними, касаясь подушечек, чувствует металлический привкус на языке, и все это — смотря отцу в глаза. — Тебя.

Трандуил ухмыляется, но кивком головы приказывает Леголасу встать. И тут же целует, притягивая ближе. 

Эта запретность им не в новинку. Леголасу нравится целоваться с отцом, тот прекрасно знает, как именно нужно это делать, и Леголас растворяется в его руках. Он уже давно перестал думать о том, что с ним не так, если его тянет к родному отцу совсем не по-семейному, тем более что и отец отвечает ему взаимностью.

Они целуются недолго — Трандуил не любит долгие нежности — а потом Трандуил встаёт и усаживает Леголаса на трон, разводит его ноги и становится между ними. С силой проводит по внутренним сторонам бедер, оставляя на ткани брюк следы от перстней. Леголас смотрит выжидающе, ему не терпится, но он не торопит, повинуясь отцу.

Трандуил раздевает его медленными, но уверенными движениями: задирает тунику, подбираясь к поясу штанов, и тянет его вниз, ухмыляясь при виде уже вставшего члена Леголаса. Он опускается на колени, и Леголас сжимает губы, жмурясь от открывающегося вида. Никто и никогда не ставил на колени владыку Лихолесья, и только перед ним он бывает таким. Это льстит и возбуждает, и приходится успокаивать себя, чтобы предвкушение не затуманивало мысли совсем. Трандуил накрывает член ладонью, Леголас чувствует грани колец и толкается бедрами навстречу, потому что нестерпимо хочется больше и ближе. Он бы потянул отца к себе, заставил бы действовать быстрее и резче, но он не смеет, а потому с его губ срывается только глухое:

— Пожалуйста, отец.

Трандуил выпрямляется, целует Леголаса снова, напоследок прикусывая нижнюю губу и выбивая тихий стон, и садится обратно. Леголас наблюдает за ним с интересом: не похоже, что отец собирается взять его здесь, но и отпускать явно не намерен. 

Сплюнув на пальцы, Трандуил касается самыми кончиками узкого входа. Леголас жмурится, потому что внутри тут же отзывается желание как можно скорее почувствовать эти пальцы. Если бы кто только знал, как сильно Леголас этого хочет. Но Трандуил, кажется, догадывается, поскольку он недолго кружит у входа, дразня невесомыми прикосновениями, а потом сильнее разводит ноги Леголаса в стороны, окончательно сняв с него штаны, и медленно, осторожно вводит первый палец. Леголас чувствует его обеспокоенный взгляд, следящий за реакцией, и улыбается ободряюще, давая понять, что все в порядке. Трандуил кивает, но все равно продолжает толкать палец не спеша. Эта забота почему-то распаляет сильнее всего, что между ними было. Леголас стонет, подается бедрами навстречу, и Трандуил, чтобы его приструнить, накрывает другой рукой член. 

Леголас закрывает глаза и позволяет себе гореть в этих ощущениях.

Совсем скоро он чувствует у входа второй палец и расслабляется изо всех сил, принимая и его. У края чувствуется что-то тонкое и острое, и Леголас догадывается — кольцо. От этой мысли внутри все опаляет жаром, потому что тут же хочется ощутить внутри и кольцо тоже, но язык не слушается, и он ничего не произносит вслух, продолжая покорно принимать ласки. Трандуил двигает пальцами быстрее, разводит их внутри, растягивая Леголаса, и тот с нетерпением ждет, когда же он закончит и наконец-то возьмет его. Но Трандуил не спешит. Леголас не видит, что тот делает, но чувствует, как еще через несколько мгновений внутрь скользит третий палец и ко входу прижимается край другого кольца, даже немного задевая изнутри. 

Леголас стонет, толкается навстречу пальцам, но Трандуил не прекращает касаться его члена, раз за разом проезжаясь ребром перстня по чувствительной кромке головки и под ней, и от этого можно сойти с ума. Леголас и сходит: его стоны громкие, совершенно не сдержанные, но он и не пытается, зная, что не сможет себя контролировать. 

Трандуил ускоряет темп, ведет по члену в такт с движением пальцев внутри, и ощущений так много, что Леголас не выдерживает: выстанывает имя отца и кончает, вскинув бедра и пачкая низ туники.

Открыть глаза нет сил, но он берет себя в руки и все-таки смотрит на Трандуила. Тот стоит перед ним, улыбаясь, и совершенно спокойно слизывает с перстня на указательном пальце каплю спермы. Леголас чувствует, что краснеет.

Конечно, он хотел почувствовать внутри отца, да и кольца — по-нормальному — тоже, но об этом он обязательно попросит в следующий раз.


End file.
